


We Are No Jedis

by ShamanOfHedon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanOfHedon/pseuds/ShamanOfHedon
Summary: It has been a year since the final death of Sheev Palpatine, the end of the First Order, the beginning of true freedom for the galaxy. Rey has been traveling the galaxy alone for some months now, unsettled by an unanswered question, and determined to find the answer. And her search has lead her to the wilds of Naboo, to a small unassuming hut in the woods where no one goes...
Relationships: Rey & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	We Are No Jedis

Rey stood at the outskirts of the large forest on the northeastern continent. Both the Naboo and the Gungans feared these woods, and both races had many wild stories about how it was a cursed or haunted place. Strange sounds, odd lights, shapes moving in the shadows. None of which bothered Rey. The Force had lead her here, and local superstitions would not impede her now.

Rey had been haunted after hearing the voices of Jedis past right before her victory over her grandfather.She recognized only Luke's voice of course, with the rest all having died long before she was even born. But deep in her soul, Rey felt something different about one particular voice. All the rest she could feel within the living Force, knew beyond all doubt that they had long since joined it as Luke had. But the one voice that haunted her, felt more like a distant voice reaching out across space, and once all the celebration of victory over evil had died down, and she had taken time to grieve for Ben and Leia, Rey felt a need to follow a path through the Force to find the voice not yet passed. Finn was perfectly content to put training on hold, having finally told Rey of his Force sensitivity. He knew she needed to do this.

Rey entered the supposedly cursed woods, walking with no particular urgency, her eyes closed as she calmly weaved between the trees despite making herself blind to them. But her eyes were closed for a reason; she was following the push and pull of the Force, letting it continue to guide her to her goal. And guide her it did, as after a few hours, when she finally opened her eyes, she was standing before a simple cottage in a small clearing in the woods. It was a quiet, unassuming wooden building, with no windows on the ground floor and only a small balcony on the second. She walked up to the door and moved to knock, but to her surprise the door opened all on its own. Rey knew an invitation when she saw it, and walked inside.

The interior of the cottage was dark, save for some flickering light underneath a door across the foyer. She went to again knock on this second door, to again find it opening itself for her. She walked through into what seemed to be something of a cross between a cozy living room and a kitchen, with a sofa on one wall and a counter again the opposite wall, and opposite her, a fireplace with a spitbar for holding a cauldron or roasting meat. there were two comfortable chairs in front of the fire, and in the one on the left, a figure in a plain white robe, their back to Rey. The figure's hood was pushed upwards by two protrusions on their head. A robed arm lifted and gestured towards the empty chair, and Rey took it and sat.

"I wondered how long it would be before you came to me," the figure said, with a weary female voice. "You felt the difference in my connection didn't you?"

"I did," Rey replied. "I don't even know why. I just... I just knew your voice wasn't coming from inside the force, but through it from another place. I took that to mean you weren't dead, like the others."

"Depends on how you mean dead," the woman said, as she pulled her hood off to reveal the timeworn face of a middle aged Togruta. "My name is Ahsoka, and the galaxy thinks I'm dead, if they think of me at all. I've gone out of my way to be forgotten. If my old master hadn't pulled me to add my voice to the chorus working to raise you up, I'd have stayed that way. Although now that Palpatine is truly and finally dead with no way to return, I suppose I don't actually need to be dead anymore."

"Your master?" Rey asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka answered, "Your masters' father. As you were trained by Luke and Leia Skywalker, I was trained by their father Anikin, before he fell."

"Ben's grandfather?" Rey asked with a trace of shock in her voice. "Darth Vader was a Jedi before he was turned by my grandfather?"

"I'm not surprised the twins never told you that part," Ahsoka said. "They had both made peace with the truth, but Leia could never bring herself to forgive Anikin for Vader's many crimes, including allowing her home to be destroyed. And Luke just lied to himself about it, content to stick with the naive belief that Anikin and Vader were essentially two different people and that once Anikin resurfaced and killed his master, all of Vader's wrongs were redeemed. I'm somewhere in the middle of that. I don't believe Vader was an alternate personality created by Palpatine. He had always had the Dark Side in him. All Palpatine did was give him a reason to let it take over. Sadly the mistakes of the Jedi played a very big part in that. But I have forgiven Anikin for his failures, if only because my love for him came as his Padawan, and not as one of his children. Family tends to see things from a different point of view."

"Anikin," Rey mused, "he was among them wasn't he? The voices of Jedi past?"

"He was," Ahsoka replied, "but he has a strange idea of his role in this. His was the voice telling you to bring balance as he once did. Except he didn't. He was never the chosen one. He was only a part of the path to the chosen one, as you were."

"What does that mean?" Rey asked.

"Anikin was created by the Force," Ahsoka began to explain, "but he wasn't the chosen one. He was simply a conduit through which the Force could push events into ending Palpatine. The Force cannot directly control events as some think. It can only guide them. It saw Palpatine's rise to power, and his cheating of death. It know that it would take decades to truly end his threat. So it created Anikin, giving him power to rival Palpatine's, knowing Anikin would lead to Luke & Leia, which in turn would lead to..."

"Ben," Rey said. "It lead to Ben."

"Partly," Ahsoka said, "but also to you. Palpatine also saw many possible outcomes, and knew if he did indeed face defeat at the Battle of Endor, he would need time to recover, and had contingency after contingency after contingency. He hired an untrained Force sensitive in secret to bear him a son, and to raise him with no knowledge of his father. His plan was to ensure a grandchild as powerful as himself, so he could steal their body when the time was right, and once again be young and strong. He was unprepared for his hired help to realize how dangerous he was after his rise to Emperor, and go into hiding, telling her son EXACTLY who his father was, which lead him and his wife to abandon you on Jakku to keep you safe. You and Ben Solo were BOTH the chosen one. The Force created your Diad. You were both even born on the same day, in the same hour, at the exact same moment. You were both born to become as one when it was needed. Without each other, Palpatine would have won."

"How is it you know all of this?" Rey asked. 

"Those one with the Force," Ahsoka explained, "can keep certain people in the loop. I get visits from Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Yoda, even Anikin from time to time. They keep me in the loop, since I couldn't take part myself."

"Why not?" Rey asked?

"I'm powerful with the Force," Ahsoka said, "and I did in fact want to join the fight when the First Order rose, but Master Yoda told me I could not, because I needed to keep Ezra from the Emperor's grasp. I'm one of only two living souls who know where Ezra is, and Palpatine could not be allowed to know he still lives. Or that I do."

"Who is Ezra?" Rey asked.

"When I met him, he was a boy," Ahsoka explained, "being trained by a Jedi who survived Order 66. But he was different. He was on the line, truly balanced between the Light and the Dark, and potentially even more powerful than any of us, open to Force abilities no Jedi or Sith could ever dream of. He was believed by the Imperials to have died taking down Grand Admiral Thrawn, and it was imperative Palpatine and his puppet Snoke believe that to be true. And Vader already believed me dead after our last encounter. It took Sabine and I years, but we found him. And we told no one. If Papatine had ever found him, he would have broken him and turned him into a weapon not even you and Ben Solo together could overcome. And so I disappeared, far away from where Ezra is, to Palpatine's own homeworld, knowing he'd never even think to look here. His ego would never allow him to believe anyone would try to hide in his own backyard."

Rey sat with these revelations for a moment, thinking on them, turning them over in her mind, and accepting the sense they made.

"I have a friend," Rey began, "who needs a teacher. And I don't think that teacher can be me. I'm too close to him, and I was never really a Jedi. I wasn't trained as long as you. Plus I think the galaxy id better off without Jedi or Sith. Two sides of the same coin fighting to occupy the same space only ever brains pain and suffering. But someone needs to train Force sensitives, so that balance remains. Someone needs to teach them to tread the line in the middle, to be truly balanced. And you.... we are no Jedi."

Ahsoka smiled and stood.

"No, indeed we are not."

And with that, the two left, to train a new generation of Force users, the Tru'Bal, to be everything the galaxy needed that no Jedi or Sith ever could be.


End file.
